Pietro Vincenzo
Powers/Abilities/Skills: Pietro is a regular human, highly intelligent, but without any actual powers. Strengths *Fully trained doctor with a phenomenal knowledge of anatomy, diseases, and other such things. *Speaks Italian, English, and French fluently and is learning to speak Russian. *Hearing on his right side is extremely sensitive. *Never seems to get sick, no matter the conditions. *Strong swimmer Limitations *Completely blind on his right side (right eye is gone). *Totally human. No superpowers or anything like that. *No offensive fighting skills. Tries to avoid fights at all costs/ *His right arm is weak without his brace. *He becomes extremely uncomfortable/nervous if he has to function without his eye patch. Biography Born in Lucca, in Tuscany Italy, Pietro was privileged from the start. His family was very wealthy, money coming in from both the shipping businesses owned by his mother’s family and the prosperous vineyard that his father’s family had owned for generations. Pietro was born with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, fostered by his parents who wanted the best for their son. They provided him with the best tutors and the best tools for learning, putting him far ahead of others his age, far enough that he completed high school when he was thirteen. When he was also thirteen he was in an accident that completely destroyed his right eye. There was absolutely no saving it, so it was removed completely, the socket sealed. His parents wanted to try something to replace it; however he told them he didn’t want it. Despite all avenues being explored he adamantly refused, even though he was obviously uncomfortable about having the empty socket exposed. He just kept saying it was fair payment for being so lucky in life. The only thing that changed after the accident was that he decided to become a doctor, focusing and tailoring his studies to the subject. He worked hard and was accepted into medical school. Despite his ‘disability’ he finished by the time he was twenty-one, making it very apparent that it wasn’t his parent’s money that was getting him places but his own hard work. He stayed in Italy for a couple of years, practicing medicine, forever still learning either by reading or listening to e-books. When he was visiting his parents at Christmas he was in another accident. This time it was his right arm that was damaged and rather severely. A large portion of his right radius was shattered beyond repair. It was removed and replaced with a titanium rod. He took a break from his medical practice after that, traveling to France to recuperate and go through physical therapy. It was where he started wearing the brace, both to help support the area (his muscle was damaged) and to cover the very noticeable scars. It was in France where he was approached by Leopold Mathers to come to the United States and be a concierge doctor for his ‘company’. Wanting something new, Pietro agreed. Since it wasn’t a full time thing (and he could never waste precious time) he also opened a low cost/free clinic in the city, going through all the channels to get proper funding, subsidizing with money from his other job. It didn’t take him long to figure out that his employer wasn’t exactly an outstanding citizen, but he didn’t care. Ill gained money was going to a good cause and he was helping people. Since coming to the city nothing has really happened. Personality Pietro is over all a kind and polite man who is good with people despite having an abnormal childhood. He’s extremely intelligent and wealthy, but doesn’t lord it over anyone. However, it generally creates a wall between him and those he interacts with. Few can say they’ve ever been truly friendly with him because he’s on such a high pedestal compared to most. He takes his Hippocratic oath to heart and does not harm others, no matter what aspect of his life or what the person did to him. He also doesn’t care what they did: if they need help he’ll fix them up. He has the same general feeling for animals as well. His private personality is somewhat different than his public. He smiles almost all the time, but his truly relaxed smiles seem much more natural. He enjoys letting others take control, which holds very true in the amorous relationships he has had, and it’s something he does not make an exception to. Occupation Pietro is a fully certified doctor. He runs a low cost/free clinic which is funded by the government and the money from his other job, as an on-call private doctor for a crime syndicate. So far no one actually knows that little fact, though technically there’s nothing illegal about it because he has a license to function as a concierge doctor. So far he does not have any ties to the Misfit Society of Heroes as an organization. Attire/Appearance 'Civillian' *Always classy: button up shirt (usually with the sleeves rolled up), slacks, dress shoes, vest, leather eye patch (right eye), and leather brace (right forearm). 'Work' *Same as civilian, plus a white lab coat Likes *Animals, reading, classic music, good food, new medical equipment, letting someone else take the reigns Dislikes *People who don't take care of their health, fighting, friends fighting in front of him, animal abusers Other Information *He’s left handed. *The only time he doesn’t wear an eye patch is when he’s showering or swimming. His normal one is leather and he has a cloth one for sleeping. *He has three cats, Pax, Romana, and Augusta. They’re all black cats with yellow, green, and blue eyes respectively. When he’s at home Romana likes to chill on his right shoulder. *His main form of exercise is swimming (he has a special brace for that and wears goggles). *He doesn’t really cook, but instead has a contract with À La Prochaine to provide him with most of his prepared meals. He’s been going there for years and knows all the employees and the entire menu by heart. Relationships T'kaydya - Friend/Ward. He had known T'kaydya for the last 5 years and has always known him as what he is. Though he knows that they are technically around the same age he tends to treat him more like the teenager he possesses. Sasha Ulbrekt - Lover(?). Not quite boyfriend, but they've never quite put a word to it. He met Sasha through the syndicate, as Toxin has been hired a number of times. They never truly communicated until recently and have a very odd companionship. Sasha actually seems to listen to him. Atlas Blackwood - Friend/Chef/Unwilling Patient. Pietro approached Atlas when he was opening his restraunt, A La Prochain. He made a deal for the restraunt would provide him with meals (usually the special of the day), usually also delivering them to the clinic, which is relatively close. Fridays at lunch time Pietro will come in personally for lunch, coffee, and to chat with Atlas. Recently he has discovered the truth about Atlas. Hasn't changed a thing. Gallery Category:Support Category:Characters